Zee TV
''' '''Zee TV is an India-based satellite television channel owned by Zee Entertainment Enterprises based in Mumbai, Maharashtra, which broadcasts various programs in Hindi and other regional languages of India. Broadcasting is also present in various nations of South and East Asia, Europe, the Middle East, Africa, Australia and North America. It is a part of the Essel Group. It is the first Hindi-language cable channel of India. History Zee TV was founded by Subhash Chandra and was launched in India on October 1st 1992, becoming the country's first Hindi satellite channel. Zee formerly had a partnership with STAR TV. However, STAR TV ended their partnership with Zee TV when Rupert Murdoch's News Corporation acquired STAR TV. Zee TV was launched in the UK in March 1995, which acquired TV Asia, the first Asian channel to be launched in the UK and Europe. Zee TV was launched in the USA on 15 July 1998. In the USA, some of Zee TV programs are subtitled in English and some commercials are in English. An HD feed first became available in India, Zee TV HD launched in the US on September 5, 2012 on Dish Network. Zee TV HD became the first South Asian Channel to launch in HD in the USA and left Sony, Star and Colors far behind. In December 1994, Zee TV also launched a sister channel called El TV. It was an entertainment channel initially. However it could not gain much popularity and around 1997-98, it was converted into a General Entertainment cum political News based channel called Zee India TV which in turn was converted into the 24-hour News channel (Zee News) around 1998-99. Branding ::::::::: Zee TV Logos (1992-present) Popularity & Competition Zee TV is a popular channel in India. At present, Zee TV broadcasts popular shows like Pavitra Rishta, Sapne Suhane Ladakpan Ke, Qubool Hai, etc. It is considered to be a tough competitor of Sony TV & Colors. The Channel has also been no. 1 GEC in several weeks. Zee TV Today Like Star Plus, Zee production and the official company decided to make it full on HD. Ten HD had already launched in 2011, Company had also launched Zee TV HD, Zee Studio HD and Zee Cinema HD in 2012. Programming Currently broadcast by Zee TV This list includes only original Zee TV shows that are currently broadcast on Zee TV around the world for the first time. Drama *''Aaj Ki Housewife Hai... Sab Jaanti Hai'' *''Hitler Didi'' *''Pavitra Rishta'' *''Punar Vivah - Ek Nayi Umeed'' *''Qubool Hai'' *''Sapne Suhane Ladakpan Ke'' Horror *''Fear Files: Darr Ki Sacchi Tasvirein'' Mythological *''Ramayan'' Reality *''Connected Hum Tum'' *''Dance India Dance Super Moms'' Historical *''Jodha Akbar'' Upcoming *''Do Dil Bandhe Ek Dor Se'' Awards and Events Controversy Navin Jindal accused Zee TV of trying to extort 100 crores from him for not airing stories against his company in Coal Scam. Zee refuted the charges and made counter charges of Jindal offering them 25 crores to halt their investigations against Jindal steel in the coal scam. Category:Backstage